


Broken Bones, Broken Heart

by yellobear



Series: Heith Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellobear/pseuds/yellobear
Summary: Keith and Hunk get into a motorcycle accident. Keith walks off with some bruising and scratches, but the crash broke Hunk's arm. Keith feels responsible and deals with the guilt of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heith Week 2017 on tumblr. Day 4 was a free day!

When the nurse told Keith that Hunk had broken his right arm, his whole body went cold. He had so many questions: How was Hunk suppose to take notes in class? Or cook? Or bake? Or work on his car? He quickly realized the cold numb feeling he had was guilt, and his next question to himself was: _How the hell can I apologize for this?_

 

After months of convincing and reassuring Hunk that he was a licensed motorist, Keith finally got him to _sit_ on his motorcycle. Then it took another few weeks to actually get Hunk to ride with him. Their first couple of rides were a mess of tears and puke, and Hunk would almost crush Keith’s ribs with how tight he’d cling onto him. He would hop off the bike trembling from fright, but nothing bad ever happened; They didn’t crash or burn like Hunk kept imagining they would. And like that, with each ride, Hunk warmed up to it more and more.

 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat when Hunk finally asked if he could drop him off at his university. Keith couldn’t believe what he heard, he was so proud. It made him feel good to have helped Hunk get over a fear, but he also loved going on rides with him. Riding his motorcycle was probably at the top of Keith’s list of favorite things to do, and it meant a lot that he could now share that hobby with Hunk.

 

 _Well. That was fun while it lasted,_ Keith thought to himself. He wondered what his inner monolog meant by “it”. His rides with Hunk? Or their relationship in general? Not a lot of things scared him, but Hunk breaking up with him was _terrifying_. The hospital atmosphere didn’t help his nerves either. The weird sanitized smell was suffocating him, and the long, empty hallways made him feel lonely. There were beeps of machines and whispered conversations here and there, and it all sounded like the background noise of a horror movie.

 

Keith walked right past Hunk’s room a few times, not because he was stalling but because he genuinely couldn’t find it. When he finally did see it, he quietly peeked in by the doorway. He wasn’t at all ready to face Hunk, but he desperately wanted to see if he was doing okay.

 

He was just in time to catch a glimpse of Hunk shoving a plastic fork down the opening of his cast, probably trying to scratch an itch. Keith couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle to himself, the soft noise of his laughter giving away his position. “Keith!” Hunk called out, he was smiling.

 

Keith jumped up and hesitated. He wanted to run away and never come back, but instead he dragged his feet into the room and flashed Hunk a weak smile. He couldn’t take his eyes off his cast.

 

“Wow! _You_ _piece of shit!”_ he thought he heard Hunk say.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said: Wow, you look like shit!” Hunk laughed. “Geez. You must have hit your head pretty hard.”

 

Keith rubbed his neck, which he just noticed was sensitive to the touch. “I actually did hit my head,” Keith muttered. He realized he was so caught up with Hunk that he never bothered to even look in a mirror. He had gotten stitches on his forehead earlier that day, and he remembered the nurse telling him there was some swelling and bruising on his face. But looking like Frankenstein for a week was nothing compared to the inconvenience of a broken arm.

 

“S-Sorry,” Hunk mumbled, seeing that Keith was distressed. “I shouldn’t be joking about it, huh?”

 

Keith collapsed into the lounge chair at Hunk’s bedside. “Look, I’m the one who should be apologizing…” His face started to flush from emotion, and the heat in his head made it difficult to remember what he was planning to say. “Do you think you can ever forgive me?”

 

Hunk’s eyes became glassy and his lip quivered. “K-Keith, don’t cry. You’re gonna make me start crying!”

 

“I’m not gonna _cry_ ,” Keith said, his voice cracking, “I just need to tell you that I’m sorry, and I need to know that you’re not angry at me.”

 

“Of course I’m not mad! It was an accident,” Hunk told him. His voice was shaky but he was smiling. “I knew something like this would happen _eventually_ …”

 

The hot stinging around Keith’s eyes became too much for him and he put his head down. He actually did start to cry and didn’t want Hunk to see. When he tried to speak, more tears poured out of him, so he closed his mouth. He felt Hunk staring at him but didn’t dare to lift his head up.

 

So Hunk kept talking. “You know. I was really glad to hear you were okay. I thought you’d come in, all cool with your scars and stitches... but pissy cuz you trashed your bike. And we’d be discharged, and then go out for ice cream or something…” He heard Hunk’s giggle get caught in his throat. “Hey Keith… Don’t cry okay?” he whimpered. “I just want this to be a funny memory.”

 

Keith tried to wipe his eyes, but winced every time he tried to touch them. He knew he looked like a hot mess but felt like he owed it to Hunk to show his face and speak to him. “Okay,” managed to reply. “I’ll try to be cool.”

  
Hunk smiled at him. “Do you wanna sign my cast?”


End file.
